Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as displays for portable electronic devices such as smartphones, or for televisions and personal computers and the like. Recently, with progress particularly in high-definition displays, development is progressing of displays capable of accommodating super Hi-Vision video (7680 pixels×4320 pixels), which has four times the resolution of conventional full Hi-Vision video (1920 pixels×1080 pixels). In general, when the display screen of a liquid crystal display device is viewed straight on from the front, it exhibits superior display characteristics. In contrast, when the display screen is viewed from at an inclination, the contrast tends to decrease and the viewability worsens. For that reason, various methods have been proposed for broadening the observable screen viewing angle range with good viewability.
For example, VA (vertical alignment) mode and MVA (multi-domain vertical alignment) mode liquid crystal display devices with good viewing angle characteristics have been disclosed by the patent document 1.